The Ham-Hams
The Ham-Hams are the children of Red and the late Panda Sr, the school pet hamsters in Kate's Place. They are a bunch of cute, funny baby hamsters who love to play and have fun at the Ham-Ham House where they live. List of Ham-Hams Hamtaro Hamtaro is cute, cuddly and curious. He loves exploring and discovering new things. He also is known as the leader of the Ham-Hams, even if he doesn't understand why. Hamtaro works as the peacemaker of the Ham-Hams, able to stop fights between the other Ham-Hams and his friends. Hamtaro is the 4th youngest and has dark orange and white fur. His birthday is August 6th. Boss Boss is the eldest of the Ham-Hams, and likes to use his position as the oldest to his advantage, sometimes showing off to his younger brothers and sisters. Although he can be bossy and self-centred, Boss means well and always tries to be the best big brother he can be. He is tan with black spots on his ears, nose, and lower body, and wears a yellow helmet with a green stripe and red crescent shape. His birthday is September 21st. Oxnard Oxnard is shy, sensitive, but still friendly and kind. He is very apologetic, constantly over-reacting if he does something wrong. He also loves to eat. Oxnard's favorite food is sunflower seeds. Although he's always willing to share with others, he sometimes gets upset when someone steals his seeds. Oxnard is the middle child and is white with grey patches all over his body. His birthday is May 3rd. Bijou Bijou is passionate about France, she loves its culture, the people, and the French Language. Bijou's name means "jewel" in French. She is self teaching herself to speak French and even speaks in a light French accent. Bijou also loves hairstyling, she is always happy to spruce up her sisters and brothers' hair whenever they ask her. She is the 3rd youngest and is white and has long hair tied into pigtails with blue ribbons. Her birthday is July 10th. Pashmina Pashmina is a huge fan of knitting. Her favourite accessory is her pink scarf which she wears every day. Pashmina also loves being a big sister. She is very motherly and kind and loves caring for her younger brothers and sisters and loves spending time playing with them, and they love her in return. She is the 2nd oldest and is yellow and white and wears a pink scarf. Her birthday is September 16th. Penelope Penelope is the youngest of the Ham-Hams. She is still a little baby and is dependant on her family to care for her. She seems to be closest to her big sister Pashmina and looks up to her as a role model. Penelope is shy and is always wearing her favourite blanket over her head and has never been seen without it. She is still learning to talk and the only word she knows how to say yet is "Ookwee." She has brown and white fur under her blanket. Her birthday is March 3rd. Howdy Howdy loves telling jokes. He always tries to make his brothers and sisters laugh with his jokes, which he has yet to successfully do. Howdy also has a habit of trying to be funny at the wrong time. Even when he's not always successful at being funny, his friends and family still love him because he really does care and mean well. Howdy is the 7th youngest and has light brown and white fur and is wearing a red apron. His birthday is February 18th. Dexter Dexter is a very gentleman-like, and kind of nerdy Ham-Ham. He is very curious and likes learning new things. His dream is to go to school, which he is too young to do yet, but is very excited to do when he's older. Dexter also likes having a daily schedule and doesn't like something changing in his routine. Dexter is the 7th oldest and is grey and white, wears a red bowtie, and has tan markings around his eyes that look like glasses. His birthday is October 11th. Maxwell Maxwell is a major bookworm. There is almost never a time when he doesn't have his nose pressed into a good book. He's not picky about what kinds of books to read; stories, facts, even brochures and maps. Max is the only Ham-Ham who knows how to read, and he loves to read to his brothers and sisters and they love it when he does. Maxwell is the 3rd oldest and has brown and white fur. His birthday is November 5th. Sandy Sandy is an athlete. She loves anything that gets her body moving including dancing and gymnastics. Her favourite is rhythmic gymnastics, which is when you twirl a long ribbon and doing tricks with it. Sandy spends her spare time practicing for competitions in her gymnastics class. She is also Stan's twin sister. She is the 6th oldest and has light orange and white fur with brown tiger stripes. Her birthday is June 6th. Stan Stan is the twin brother of Sandy. Like his sister, he likes being active. He loves playing sports, especially soccer. He loves playing soccer with his siblings. He also likes flirting with girls, even though he's too young to be in a relationship yet. He enjoys trying to impress girls with his soccer skills. He is the 5th oldest and, like his twin, has light orange and white fur with brown tiger stripes. His birthday is June 6th and is 3 minutes older than Sandy. Cappy Cappy loves hats! He has an amazing hat collection which he treasures. He always has a hat for any situation. His favourite is his green helmet-like hat, it's the most comfortable and he loves how it looks on him. He also loves playing hide-and-seek. He is an expert hider, it helps to be one of the smaller Ham-Hams and can fit into tiny spaces. He is the 2nd youngest and is mostly white but has brown ears and wears his green hat. His birthday is August 6th, exactly one year apart from Hamtaro. Panda Panda (aka Panda Jr.) is a spitting image of his late father, right down to his personality. Panda is a carpenter and is very good at building things. He used his dad's old tools to build all the toys used in the Ham-Ham House. He is the 5th youngest and is white with patches of dark grey fur that makes him look exactly like a tiny panda bear. His birthday is April 8th. Jingle Jingle loves poetry. So much so that he always speaks in rhyme. He loves entertaining his brothers and sisters with his poems. He also plays guitar. He's always playing his guitar to his poems, which is always nice and relaxing to listen to. He is the 4th oldest and is gold yellow and white with a brown mohawk. His birthday is December 12th. Snoozer Snoozer is always sleeping. He has never been seen with his eyes open, so he is carried everywhere by his brothers and sisters. Even though he always looks to be asleep, he's very observant. He can still talk to the fellow Ham-Hams and even gives great advice sometimes. He is the 6th youngest and has brown and white fur and dimples. His birthday is January 14th.